User blog:LATnik7/Rammus rework
Passive: Spiked Shell Rammus receives bonus attack damage equal to 25% of his armor. Powerball ACTIVE: Rammus enters a rolling ball state for up to 6 seconds, constantly accelerating from an initial bonus 15% move speed up to a bonus 165% move speed. While in this state, Rammus cannot attack or use Puncturing Taunt. Activating Defensive Ball Curl or re-activating Powerball during its duration will end the effect instantly. Upon colliding with an enemy unit, all nearby enemies are briefly knocked back, take magic damage, and are slowed for 3 seconds afterwards. Rammus reverts to his normal state as well. If you use the Tremors in powerball during its toss up Rammus (as Zac) distance of your MS in the direction to cursor, increasing radius damage and slow in the landing site MAGIC DAMAGE: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 %MS SLOW: 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35% IMPACT RADIUS: 200 / 300 (after R) KNOCK BACK DISTANCE: 100 Defensive Ball Curl ACTIVE: Rammus enters a defensive stance for 6 seconds, increasing his armor and magic resistance and dealing magic damage to enemies whenever they use a basic attack against him. Defensive Ball Curl will end if Powerball is activated during its duration. ARMOR & MAGIC RESIST: 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 (+0/5/10/15/20% item resistes) MAGIC DAMAGE RETURNED: 15 / 25 / 35 / 45 / 55 (+ 10% armor) Puncturing Taunt COST: charge from 50 to 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 MANA PASSIVE: attacks to Rammus reduce the enemy's armor for 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 seconds. ACTIVE: Rammus taunts an enemy champion, forcing them to attack Rammus for a few seconds. Also doubles passive. ARMOR REDUCTION: 5 / 8 / 11 / 14 / 17 DURATION: 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 fix in taunt enemy dont can not attack Rammus. Today you can nonstop use "Stop" or "move" or "attack" not Rammus and you has never attack him. Tremors ACTIVE: Rammus creates an earthquake around himself, dealing phisical damage to units and structures within 300 range each second. Tremors does not hinder Rammus' actions. Initially Rammus gets 8 / 9 / 10stacks, each pulse spends one stack, each attack Rammusa restores one stack, each attack enemy with armor debuff Passive E(does not matter whom he hits) restores one stack. pulse frequency increases over time (for each next spent 5% time less than the previous one) PHISICAL DAMAGE PER PULSE: 50 / 75 / 100 epilogue because E = minus armor. AA and R = phisical damage. becouse Passive = bonus AD, not bonus phisical damage each attack(on-hit) = more effective for crit becouse Q = top1 buff for movement speed in game = damage Q %ms Rammus also his W gives bonus resistes with items Rammus can buy Phantom dancer its add: crit = more effective AD with passive Attack Speed = more stacks restore per second = longe time ult = more aoe damage (full and per sec) Attack Speed = more DPS with bonus AD from passive Movement Speed = damage Q Category:Blog posts